spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Krystianemwolskim
Witajcie! Dzisiaj kolejna odsłona Wikianina od kuchni! Tym razem chciałbym Wam przedstawić Krystianawolskiego, administratora Harry Potter Wiki. Bez zbędnego przedłużania, chcę Wam życzyć miłej lektury. ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/3/3b/5483988.png/150px-5483988.png.jpg ---- ;Cześć Krystian! Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni... powiedz parę słów o sobie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Witam, mam na imię Krystian. Chodzę do drugiej klasy technikum, a na wiki jestem od lata 2012 roku. Interesuję się podróżami, chemią, medycyną i prawem oraz grami komputerowymi. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Jak idzie nauka w technikum? W jakie gry grasz? Nauka idzie dość dobrze, nie można narzekać. Szczególnie dobrze przedmioty ścisłe. Gram głównie w Risen, ale grywam też w gry takie jak Heroes of Might and Magic, WoTa, czasami w Minecrafta i jak byłem młodszy w The Sims. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png ;To powodzenia w nauce i dobrej zabawy przy graniu w gierki. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Jesteś na Wikii od 2012 roku. Opowiedz nam jak wyglądała Twoja historia na Wikii? Początki bywały trudne. Zanim zostałem administratorem na Harry Potter Wiki, doszło do kilku sprzeczek z innymi, ale na szczęście nie było to nic strasznego. Z początku dużo edytowałem, nawet okazało się że mam w tym talent i wygrałem kilka konkursów na Artykuł Miesiąca na Harry Potter Wiki. W wrześniu 2013 zostałem moderatorem czatu Harry Potter Wiki, a od lutego 2014 pełnię funkcję administratora na tamtej wiki. Prowadzę kilka konkursów m.in. na najlepszy rysunek i w dalszym ciągu staram się brać udział w rozbudowie artykułów, lecz już mam do tego coraz mniej zapału, co jest spowodowane także brakiem czasu. Wpadam czasami na CS, zazwyczaj gdy czegoś nasza wikia, albo ja nie potrafię zrobić sam i jest potrzebna pomoc helperów. ;Jak rozwiązałeś konflikt między Tobą a administratorami? Wspomniałeś też o Artykule Miesiąca – jak to się u Was na Harry Potter Wiki odbywa? Hmm.. Nie wiem czy był to konflikt, jako tako uważam że po prostu, wystarczyła szczera rozmowa i wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Artykuł Miesiąca na Harry Potter Wiki odbywa się regularnie co miesiąc. Każdy wybiera słabo rozbudowany artykuł i go rozbudowuje. Wcześniej zgłaszać mógł się każdy kto posiadał przynajmniej 100 edycji w przestrzeni głównej, ale od niedawna może każdy, gdyż zaczęło zgłaszać się coraz mniej ochotników. Po miesiącu rozbudowywania artykułów odbywa się głosowanie, gdzie głosować mogą zarejestrowani. Należy wybrać jeden artykuł, na który chce się zagłosować i odpowiednio go uzasadnić. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Cieszę się, że nam to wyjaśniłeś. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Skoro jesteś u nas od 2012 roku, to widziałeś niejedną zmianę, którą wprowadziła Wikia... co o tych zmianach sądzisz? Które rozszerzenie podoba Ci się najbardziej, a które najmniej? Dlaczego? Jedną z najlepszych zmian jaką wprowadziła Wikia są tablice. Nie trzeba teraz się już podpisywać i ogólnie stało się to bardziej praktyczniejsze. Porażką wydaje mi się wprowadzenie VE na wiki. Chyba prawie każdy tak uważa, więc nie trzeba więcej tłumaczyć, po prostu dużym ułatwieniem był już tryb wizualny i źródłowy, dlatego ta zmiana była zbędna. Ogólnie podoba mi się, jak zmienia się wygląd wiki. Idzie to w coraz lepszym kierunku, chociaż nowy pasek wikia na górze strony identyczny dla wszystkich wiki był średnim pomysłem, ponieważ nie pasuje do wyglądu większości wiki. ;Podsumowując, czy Wikia Twoim zdaniem idzie w dobrym kierunku? Tak, myślę że prawie wszystko co się tutaj dzieje, jest dużym krokiem na przód jeżeli chodzi o rozwój wiki. ;Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś zaproponować Wikii, by to wprowadziła? Hmm... tak na szybko to ciężko na to odpowiedzieć. Teraz już wiele można zrobić i większe zmiany nie są potrzebne. Może wybór jakiego rodzaju skórki się chce stosować. Większa integracja użytkowników, jakiś pomysł wiki na zintegrowanie ich. ;Wikia to przede wszystkim ludzie. Co myślisz o społeczności na Wikii? Jakie ma wady, a jakie zalety? Jak skorygować wady? Myślę że społeczność na Wikii jest w porządku. Co prawda, niektórzy są zbytnio zapatrzeni w urząd jaki piastują (administratorzy) i traktują nowych użytkowników zbyt powierzchownie. Niektórzy, nie tylko admini udają że wiedzą więcej niż na prawdę na temat mechanizmów wiki, a podlizywanie się osobom o wyższych stanowiskach, a czasem nawet obgadywanie ich za plecami to żadna dla takich osób korzyść, a tylko działa to na ich niekorzyść. Na szczęście teraz większość osób, którzy kierują jakimiś Wikiami oraz jeszcze wyżsi użytkownicy mają swoje doświadczenie i wiedzą jakich osób unikać i nie ulegają wpływom. Skorygowanie wad jest proste, wystarczy czasem nawet upomnienie z czyjejś strony i już jest lepiej. Takich osób jest na szczęście mało, ale mimo wszystko zdarzają się. ;Owszem, należy opiekować się nowymi użytkownikami na wiki, gdyż to są potencjalnie nowi edytorzy... no właśnie, staje przed Tobą nowy użytkownik i pyta się, jak zacząć to wszystko. Co mu polecasz? Czy Twoim zdaniem na Harry Potter Wiki administracja wystarczająco dba o nowych użytkowników? Pokazuję mu jeden z dobrze zrobionych artykułów na wiki. Zazwyczaj jest to stworzony przeze mnie i na jego przykładzie pokazuję mu jak dodać plik, infobox, jak podzielić artykuł i kilka ważnych informacji dotyczących rozbudowy artykułów. Polecam mu również pisanie w brudnopisie, po czym jak się do mnie zwróci o sprawdzenie, wykazuję błędy i pokazuję co należy poprawić. Pokazuję mu, gdzie należy zwrócić się o pomoc, w razie problemu oraz kilka prostych, a zarazem ważnych rzeczy na wiki. M.in. tworzenie infoboxów i dodawanie licencji do pliku. Uważam że administracja HPW jest dobra dla nowych użytkowników, można to stwierdzić również poprzez aktywność na naszej wiki i obecność użytkowników na naszym czacie oraz dobre relacje między nimi http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;A rada dla nowego administratora? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Zapytaj o radę starszych, działających dłużej na wiki administratorów i nie wywyższaj się. Pomagaj każdemu kto cię poprosi na tyle ile możesz i zapamiętaj, że ci zaufano. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Korzystasz z Monobooka czy Oasisa? Aktualnie z Oasisa, podoba mi się w gruncie rzeczy trochę lepiej niż Monobook. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif ;I tak oto doszliśmy do końca. Chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? Oczywiście, pozdrawiam Ciebie, Animagię, Michnara, Karu, Baakamono, Polaka, Kamila, Lunę, Wampira555, Rene, Lighta, Diode, Addamka, Sensualną, Notabene, Urbana, Monteza, Mędrca, Justynę, Ginny, Wedkarskiego, Szynkę, wszystkich którzy czytają ten wywiad i wszystkich z którymi pisałem kiedykolwiek. ;OK, dzięki za udzielenie wywiadu. Cześć. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Również dziękuję http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Cześć. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ---- I to już koniec wywiadu z Krystianem. Dziękuję mu jeszcze raz za poświęcenie swojego czasu na zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Jeżeli masz pytania do Krystianawolskiego lub chciałbyś coś zaproponować, śmiało pisz w komentarzach. Jeżeli znasz kogoś ciekawego, z kim warto by przeprowadzić wywiad, daj nam o nim znać. Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach